


An eye can be a world, for in it are the things it sees outside

by bobert_drake



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Julio knows 'Star better than anyone else, M/M, Reflection, and that's okay with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobert_drake/pseuds/bobert_drake
Summary: 'Star looked at him strangely sometimes. Huge, wide silver eyes just staring up at him.Or: Julio reflects on his relationship with 'Star.





	An eye can be a world, for in it are the things it sees outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is more just me throwing down thoughts onto a document and stringing them together.
> 
> Title is from Eye by The Guess Who.

'Star looked at him strangely sometimes. Huge, wide silver eyes just staring up at him. During a mission, as Julio was driving down an empty road. At the dinner table, when he was telling an exaggerated story. In the middle of a movie, when it was just the two of them thrown onto the sofa.

Julio didn't know what to do for a while when 'Star looked at him like that. Often, the expression was preceded with a "why" question, related to something on the television, or something that one of their teammates had said. Often, Julio would offer up a half-assed explanation and try to avoid glancing over at him. It was always enough for 'Star, and it was always enough for Julio. And for them, simply that mutual satisfaction was much, much more than they ever desired.

When 'Star kissed Julio for the first time, his eyes were huge like saucers, blown wide and dilated. When Julio kissed him back, his eyes were closed.

An outwardly expressive person Shatterstar was not. But most everyone confused it for being completely emotionless, and that idea simply wasn't true; they just didn't know what to look for. Julio knew how to read 'Star, and he got most of it from 'Star's eyes. How they would just barely crinkle in the corners when he found something amusing. How the size of the dilation determined if he was still upset from a loss in battle.

Little things, Julio told himself one night, as he watched 'Star flip through the channels on the television, his eyes narrowing when nothing caught his attention the first time around. It was the smallest things that 'Star allowed himself to show, but they were more than enough for Julio.

Julio never asked for anything more, and neither did 'Star, but it was agreeable. Their private world was built on a foundation of love and surrounded by thick walls of trust. If any outsider had noticed them building those walls up, they never brought it to their attention.

Good, 'Star thought to himself. He preferred the solitude anyway. Only now, he had someone to share it with.


End file.
